


Maid Mine and Forever

by TheGoldenShadow



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Kim Works for the Rockwallers, and her Girlfriend, childhood bullying, maid!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenShadow/pseuds/TheGoldenShadow
Summary: Kim didn't need to work for the Rockwallers as a maid, but it certainly gave her more time to spend with Bonnie.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Bonnie Rockwaller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Maid Mine and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Jocobgross555 supplies another Kim Possible/Bonnie fic! Kimbon? Kimbonnie? Either way, they're baaaaack :)

“Kimi!”

There was a brief clatter of china on metal as Kim set down the last of the plates on the kitchen counter. It had only been around half an hour since she’d started, but the moment you finished a job well done was always a sweet one. It meant you’d achieved something and pushed through all the hard work, right to the end.

But a maid’s work was never done. “Yes, Bon?” Kim answered. She liked the challenge of pushing through, regardless.

“Did you ever find my blue scarf? The one with the stripes.”

Especially when they were for Bonnie.

“You mean the scarf that you were absolutely sure was somewhere in the back of your closet?”

Despite all the confident bravado, Kim could feel the pause in Bonnie’s voice.

“… Yes?”

“It was inside the flower pillowcase, under the towels in the laundry room.”

But it wasn’t like Bonnie to get caught off guard for so long at one time. Her voice came back through the door to the kitchen, chipper. “See? That’s why I have you here. _You complete me_.”

She did, didn’t she? “You mean that I find the clothes only you could lose inside a pillowcase?”

“Especially when you find my clothes inside my pillowcases.”

On the surface, it likely sounded strange to most people. It wasn’t often that you found yourself working for your best friend. Or your girlfriend. At least, not as a live-in housekeeper. Buddies in the business or even joining the police together sure. But working directly under your girlfriend must have looked less than how Kim felt about it.

For Bonnie and herself, it felt natural. They’d been friends since middle school, all the way back to Kim’s first trial for the cheerleading squad. When you’re together as long as that, it becomes almost impossible to remain impartial. You grew closer, more intermingled in each other’s lives.

Closer than most.

“Are things all set for tomorrow, then?” Bonnie asked.

“I think so. Your parents have their wardrobes picked out and all the food comes tomorrow morning.” Pretty standard for a small party. Anything earlier and you risked the food being... very gross. “Just some laundry tonight and I’m done.” Kim smiled. “Not unless you break something.”

Bonnie forced out an exasperated gasp. “I would never!”

That said… “Just _please_ don’t break the vase in the hall.”

“You say that as if I’m a little kid.”

“N-no, that’s not what I meant. “I just-“

“I’m messing, Kimi! I’m just messing with you.” Bonnie thought it over. “I’ll leave the vase in the hall. Just for you.”

Despite her very brief attempt at serious, Kim smiled. Bonnie wasn’t exactly a klutz; you didn’t become the head of anything uncoordinated.

But you could be reckless, and a little absent when it came to consider your immediate surroundings. Especially when you were carrying bags that you deemed much more important than the furniture you were walking passed.

Even more so if you’re Bonnie after a shopping spree. But that was why Kim was there! To help take care and look after the pieces as they fell.

“No. Touching,” Kim reminded, regardless. Teasing.

But she knew she’d made a mistake the moment it came out her mouth. “Is that a threat?” Bonnie said with a wry smile.

Kim hid her blush well, though likely not enough for Bonnie. She was good at getting a read on Kim. Especially since she’d started employment with Rockwallers.

But Bonnie liked games, so Kim did her best with the cards she had. “I will make it one if you make a mess,” Kim replied. The flush remained, and it heated the skin just beneath her collar. “L-later. Laundry, then I’m done.” Then it grew only a slightly darker shade of pink. “Then we can chill.”

“Chill,” Bonnie repeated. “I like chill.”

Laundry was menial, but mindless. Once you’d done it enough times on a larger scale, your body took control. You could let your mind wander with other issues as you took care of a task that required very little in the way of critical thinking.

Most chores were like that, when you kept a house in neat order. Everything was in its place until it wasn’t, and you merely stepped in for that one issue when things went wrong.

Unless a bomb went off, there was little in the way of large tasks. So long as you were on point.

Kim was on point in the Rockwaller house, in that regard. No matter what she took to, she was on point so long as she had them to back her up. As long as she had Bonnie to back her up. It had been the same in middle school, too, even if they had been a lot younger.

Kim had been hyperactive and overeager to impress. Perfectly capable of achieving her goals, if only she didn’t get so ahead of herself. That was all well and good in an academic setting, but in sports? In cheerleading?

That’s when small issues could arise if you weren’t careful. It was easy to jump too high or move too fast.

Kim wasn’t so much on point back then, but she knew she could do amazing things if she just pushed hard enough. She didn’t always hit the mark. Nor was the mark always the place she was meant to hit…

But she was going places. She was moving forward with Bonnie and that was enough.

But it was in high school where things felt… different.

Bonnie had been in charge of the squad by then. She was the jury on who made the cut that year and when Kim had her turn to impress, she realized that it really _was_ just to impress. Not the judges, or the other girls.

Just to impress Bonnie.

They’d always been friends, more or less. After a bit of rough and tumble for few months as children, things had settled out into something cute and routine; going to each other’s’ houses, gossiping about their peers and teachers. It had felt natural to compete against each other, especially when it came to sports. Most especially when it came to cheerleading.

But always, it was to impress Bonnie. To make her see Kim as something more than the sum of her parts.

A slight lead in skill towards the end of middle school was enough for Bonnie to jump ahead, however. Kim had only wanted to put herself back on the same level. And she had.

But it was only after the fact that she realized that making the team wasn’t her main goal. Or hadn’t in the end, at least. She’d stopped caring about making the team or getting the perfect score. She’d only cared that Bonnie was impressed enough to give her a score at all.

It was childish, looking back. The start of a crush and no better than picking on the kid you wanted to kiss in preschool. It wasn’t clear, and it didn’t work out well for either person involved. Not when you weren’t sure what you were sure of.

Kim _was_ sure that pressing the button on the washing machine ended her mindless torment, and the brief beeping followed by the tumble of water and clothes confirmed that yes, she was indeed finished for the evening.

With work, anyway. Now she had all the time in world to spend with her girlfriend.

Heading back into the living room and the wide couch along the back wall, Kim found Bonnie right where'd she left her.

"Finally," Bonnie said, leaning her head back to smile at Kim. "Ready to chillax?"

Kim was always ready to chillax with Bonnie. She smiled honestly in response. "Sure, Bon."

She didn't always say that out loud, but Kim was sure Bonnie knew. Since the cheerleading tryouts, her habit of trying to impress had never quite waned. There was always the need for that impression, that approval from Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't quite care about the laundry, however; Kim was paid to do that by her family, and Kim did it to the best of her ability. A few months had gone by and there had been no complaints, so she was definitely doing something right. Nor was Bonnie entirely clued in on what it took to run a household.

In that regard, Kim doubted that Bonnie would last more than a day or two doing what she had to do, but neither did Kim think she would ever have to.

She was happy being where she was and having Bonnie at her side was the most brilliant bonus she could ask for.

With work done, she could finally revel in that. She hopped over to the couch, landing next to Bonnie and pushing herself closer. It was coated in white leather and was cool against her skin but pushing close to her girlfriend remedied that. The leather would warm soon, and she would be somewhere entirely pleasant.

Close as she was going to get without literally melting into her, Bonnie let her toned arm drape over Kim's shoulder.

Kim eased her head close to Bonnie and the television became the focus. It offered a light in the otherwise dark room, gifting the furniture a subtle warmth and spray of ever-changing, vibrant colors.

It was entirely mundane. It was sitting next to Bonnie, watching sitcoms and movies and doing absolutely nothing in-between. Kim felt the steady ebb and flow of Bonnie's breath as her chest eased up and down.

"This still feels weird," Kim said.

"The whole working for my family thing?"

"Yeah, kinda." Not that Kim was complaining. The company was worth it. "The work is good, and the pay is great. Just feels weird that I'm getting paid to spend time with you."

"Ha! You're complaining about spending time with me?"

"Oh, no! No, definitely not."

"You panic too much," Bonnie replied, leaning in close to kiss Kim's forehead. "But thanks for today. I appreciate you finding that scarf."

There was that creeping blush again, but it felt worth it. Especially when Bonnie offered something as simple as praise.

That had been the second thing that started in high school. There had always been the sense of one-upmanship between them. It would be hard to avoid it, given how similar their skillset was when they were at their best.

But after the urge to impress came in, it felt more... tangible. More required. Almost like that it needed to happen, or Kim wouldn't be able to stand with her.

High school was more than a little unkind in that regard. If you weren't close to certain people, then those same people were happy to see you socially burned if it meant getting even a bit of light entertainment in their otherwise horrid lives. Making the cheerleading squad, that had been a boon for Kim; she got to spend more time with Bonnie.

Not making captain and missing a few simple jumps in the first week, not so much. Having people that were jealous of Bonnie's success learn that she was friends with Kim...

Well, that wasn't much help either.

It was an easy day to remember. The landing hadn't quite stuck; she'd leaned forward, tipped a little too much and made too much an effort trying to fix it.

Entirely acceptable if you were in the audience. It would be almost cute, if anyone noticed it at all. It was something simple that only the cheerleader themself noticed, often in hindsight and when they were catching their breath on the sidelines.

But then, an expert would always notice it. _Deborah_ always noticed when things went wrong, and she didn't hesitate to make it known whenever she did.

That would be fine, Kim thought. Even helpful, if she wasn't such a douche about it.

The second time, it was only a little worse. A bit more swearing and a harsher instruction. With Bonnie making up for lost time in classes, it left little in Deborah's way. Being second in command did that to a person.

Not that Kim wasn't the only victim; Deborah had a whole team to play around with. The rest of the team hadn't almost made captain, however.

For some reason, Deborah didn't like that.

_"Possible."_

Kim sighed. "And here we go." No Bonnie today, which meant no help.

Great. Practically perfect.

"It would help if you stuck the landing." As far as Kim knew, she had. "That means not messing it up."

So, she just sighed, rolling her eyes up to and beyond and ceiling. "Sure, Deborah."

"Rockwaller's not here to coddle you, this time."

"Bonnie doesn't coddle me."

"She's doing something wrong, because you keep messing up the landing."

No, she didn't. Kim knew she wasn't. If anything, the landing was the one aspect of the routine that she had down to an art. Bonnie had made sure of it. _Kim_ had made sure of it.

"And your third dismount wasn't up to scratch, either," she added. "You need to up your fucking game if we're going to get anywhere this year."

"Well, maybe if you actually helped instead of talking shit-"

"Uh, no. You don't get to backchat me."

Of course, she didn't. Why would she?

"Why? I know what I'm doing. And I don't see you giving anyone else this much crap."

"I don't give them as much crap because they're better at their jobs than you are."

Bravado aside, Kim had to admit that it... hurt hearing that. She knew she was good. She knew that Bonnie thought she was good. Some days that was all she really needed. Even if Bonnie wasn't the head of the squad.

Apparently, the head of the cheerleading squad being pleased with your efforts wasn't enough.

But that didn't seem to be an issue when someone stepped over from the bleachers.

"And I'm better at my job than you are, apparently," Bonnie added.

Bonnie was cocky at the best times; Kim could admit that much. She had a confidence about her that bordered on arrogant. But that was what Kim enjoyed about Bonnie; she simply didn't care what other people thought of her. She didn't give a rat’s ass about what anyone else thought.

It should have been irritating. It should have pushed Kim away, but it was almost refreshing, to see someone so blatant about who they were. Someone who just stood above it all.

She caused problems, every now and then. She could get rough or harsh with some people, but it meant she looked after herself and Kim couldn't help but respect that.

"And yeah, the being away thing was bullshit. A few girls have told me you've been getting heavy and frankly, that's my job."

Deborah sneered. "I'm just trying-"

"You’re getting the great girls stressed and the ones that need practice wanting to quit. Call it what you want, but it's not getting us anywhere and I'm fed up with it."

Deborah was gone the next day.

She was still in school, attending classes and going about her business. But she avoided the squad whenever they were in practice. She was banned from attending and she had no further say in how the team worked. She was out of their lives. Technically.

Kim had been a different story, it seemed.

Maybe her life would have gone a bit different if Deborah hadn't been in the picture, or if she'd not joined the squad when she did. Or if Bonnie hadn't been there or something insane like that. Maybe she would have gotten into science or math instead.

But cheerleading it was, and Deborah never did like that fact after she was kicked.

It was seemingly for that very reason that Kim found her back push hard against the sharp metal of her locker.

Deborah's shoulder came away and her gait continued, as if Kim hadn't been there at all.

"Oops, no Bonnie," she said. "What a shame."

Telling Bonnie was all well and good, but never seemed to quite solve anything. Having Bonnie around? That helped; Bonnie was fiercer, more headstrong. Horrendously so, but for Kim it was practically a godsend.

But then there were times she wasn't, that left Kim open.

It was never really anyone else, either. Just one person, whenever she had a spare moment. If it wasn't her neck on the line, Kim might have called Deborah obsessive.

But the brunt of it was stupid, pointless shoves and nudges. No better that Kim's childish attempt at getting to the crush she didn't know she had, but some things stuck in the back of her head. Things she still thought about when things didn't go quite right.

To Deborah, she wasn't always Kim. She was 'the girl who can't do anything for herself'.

It wasn't even a good nickname. It was long and laborious to say, let alone tag or use to bully in any decent manner. It was hard to even get it into a snide comment before someone higher than Deborah would hear.

But it stuck, regardless.

Especially when she was with Bonnie.

Because when she was with Bonnie, she didn't feel like that at all.

Bonnie offered... security? Talking to Bonnie made her feel like she could achieve anything. Like she could save the world or face anything in her way.

Bonnie made her feel like she could do the things that she wanted to do. She grounded Kim, built up their little rivalry until she could use it to her advantage.

Maybe that had become the issue? That fighting and flirting and proving herself to Bonnie had become her only avenue for success? That Bonnie was her motivation for being the best that she could be.

Kim didn't doubt that she could have been a world saving hero if she had Bonnie to constantly bounce off. Or any job that involved spending time with her.

It was the times that they were apart that it hit the most, when she felt that it was true. When she felt that she definitely wasn't much without Bonnie at her side. That she couldn’t improve or upgrade.

Maybe she'd put herself in that mindset. But even if she hadn't, it felt natural to stick to Bonnie after that. It felt like an extension of herself, making sure that Bonnie valued her efforts and said, yes, _Kim was doing things as she should_ and yes, her efforts were fantastic.

That had gotten them through to senior year.

It had gotten _Kim_ through to senior year. That hadn't meant her crush had really gone anywhere in the meantime…

Not that she'd always known it was a crush, but crushes were the sort of thing that stuck in the back of your head when you did find them. Like a mistake in a book, or that little bit sidewalk that wasn't quite straight.

And once you did notice it, there was little you could do to make it go away.

It should have been an issue, trying to ask Bonnie out. Working out if she was even gay, or how compatible they would be as anything other than friends.

It likely would have been, if Bonnie hadn't been on the same page.

"Move your feet, Kimi," Bonnie said, nudging Kim ever so slightly on the couch.

Right. Television.

_Chilling._

How long had she been lost in her own little world? Kim couldn’t even remember when she'd stopped watching the sitcom flashing across the screen.

"Uh, sure." She did, pulling her legs up onto the couch and curling further into Bonnie. Just how they liked it.

Even now, Kim found a comfort in just being with Bonnie. It left her with no worries, no troubles spare for what needed cleaned for the next day and when the next vacuum session was scheduled for the hallway. There were no outside influences affecting her life, no idiots pushing her around in a way that she didn’t want.

The fact that she was paid for the privilege was just a bonus, really.

Bonnie’s parents knew about their relationship, as did Kim’s. It was the sort of conversation you had to have when you’d came out together, then stated one was very much going to live with the others. There was the talk of ‘ _your intentions for my daughter’_ and if they would be able to cope with one working for the other.

Mom had worried that it might be unhealthy for their relationship.

Kim was just happy she got to spend time with the person she idolized. The person who helped her through the worst parts of her life.

“Hey, Kimi?”

And Kim was always happy to return the favor in any way that she could.

“How about a foot rub?”

No matter what Bonnie asked for.

Bonnie could have been offering, she supposed. It could have been a reward for all the hard work she was doing, or for every time Kim had done the same thing for her.

But Kim’s reaction was immediate; do what Bonnie wanted.

Kim slipped over on the couch, patting her lap. Bonnie paused for the briefest moment, and Kim supposed that maybe had wanted to offer something to her. But a hesitation was all it was, and Bonnie confidentially smiled as she laid herself down and rested her ankles on Kim’s thighs.

“Or me, sure. That works.”

Kim could have changed track, but she knew Bonnie would always prefer one herself. Even knowing she had offered, the fact that she hadn’t insisted told Kim all that she needed to hear.

She pulled away Bonnie’s sock, revealing smooth, perfect skin. Bonnie took care of herself. It was one of the many benefits that came with being so wealthy that you could afford your own live-in maid. A boon that had been granted to Kim, when she’d become so close with her girlfriend.

Not that she was a gold digger nor would she ever consider becoming one. But having her girlfriend lavish her with gifts and the occasional day at the spa was definitely a positive aspect in their relationship.

Another reason that Kim felt obligated to return the favor.

She pressed her thumbs firmly into the ball of Bonnie’s foot, savoring in the sigh that escaped her girlfriend’s lips. It was something she would never tire of.

Then she kneaded, as she always did. Massaging the flesh and the muscle beneath, letting loose the tangles of stress that collected over the course of the day. Easing away the strain of moving around and supporting the entire weight of her body.

Bonnie’s family was wealthy, but Bonnie herself still worked. Dancing with groups and the rest of her team necessitated physical exertion, and with it, the tired muscles one should expect. Cheerleading had prepared her well, but that little bit of TLC when she came home was something Kim looked forward to offering.

If Bonnie came home to a clean house, why couldn’t she come home to refresh herself as well?

Kim watched as Bonnie’s head leaned back, settling on the arm of the couch. She closed her eyes, taking in the easy pleasure of having her muscles relaxed as Kim moved up to the sole. Tickling was a fun distraction, but Kim had learned how to avoid it, and how to maximize relaxation over a bit of fun.

Not that Bonnie was adverse to a bit of fun. Another bonus to living with your girlfriend. Kim did her best in that aspect as well.

But right then it was about Bonnie, and Kim moved up further. Her fingers stretched through the gaps in Bonnie’s toes, spreading them apart just enough to ease the little joints. She grasped her foot, stretching the sole back until another heavy sight left Bonnie.

Until her chest heaved and she took in another breathe to replace it.

“Good?” Kim asked, even if she did kind of know the answer.

“Very good,” Bonnie sighed.

And so, it continued; Kim easing her fingers into Bonnie’s muscles and letting her girlfriend twist in a content kind of relaxation.

So much so that Kim continued even after Bonnie began to nod off, her eyes fluttering shut with each new movement of Kim’s agile fingers. When she did fall asleep, Kim moved her hands up to the skin of Bonnie’s ankles, merely rubbing away at the flesh, soothing it. Letting the pleasure continue until just the right moment.

To when she was sure that Bonnie wasn’t going to wake up.

She twisted her own body on the couch, easing herself down until her own head rested on Bonnie’s stomach. It wasn’t as pleasant as snuggling up outright or draping her arms around her shoulders. But in the end, Kim supposed it wasn’t even important.

She had her Bonnie, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
